Kiss The Girl
by FallingWords
Summary: They finally have their first date, though it's not what either of them imagined. Jude and Tommy one shot to Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid.


**There you see her**

He finally asked her out. No mysterious disappearances, no rain checks, no begging to take moments back. They sat across from one another at the small round table, tucked away in a corner of the bistro.

They spent every waking studio moment together, none of that was awkward. They worked together beautifully but as the dim candle light flickered and danced about, this was one of the most awkward dates either had ever been on. Faltered words, and silences filled with so's and um's.

**sitting there across the way**

Jude was far too nervous to eat and she fought to swallow the food that eventually made it onto her fork instead of being continually pushed around. Finally giving up on food, she set her fork down, and gave him a weak smile. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why this was so awkward. She felt the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and she continually had to take deep breaths to calm her nerves.

**she don't got a lot to say**

He watched her; the fork gently clinked against the porcelain plate as she set it down. Her hands disappeared under the table into her lap.

"Something wrong? I can order you something else if it's the food." He sounded genuinely concerned and started to raise his hand to call over their waiter.

"Tommy, no." Jude reached out and brought his hand down to the table. "The food is fine, it's amazing. I'm just…not very hungry right now."

**But there's something about her**

The waiter passed by, asking how the meal was going, and if they needed anything else.

"The check, please" Tommy replied nonchalantly. The man looked at him strangely before walking off to retrieve their check, but Tommy ignored it.

"Tommy, you're not even half done. We just got here and it's no big deal."

"Don't worry about it." They fell into another awkward silence and Jude tired to do anything to distract herself and make the feeling of nausea subside.

**And you don't know why**

The waiter was prompt and brought the check soon enough, taking it back up immediately leaving the two free to leave within minutes.

Walking towards her side of the table, he offered her a hand and she smiled before taking it. His hand found it's way to the small of her back and she felt her body flush at the contact, goose bumps spread across her skin like wildfire.

He felt the heat resonate off her body and looked down at the floor, smiling to himself. He led her out to the car, opening the door like a perfect gentleman should before walking around to the other side of the car, getting in. He noticed Jude fiddling with the hem of the sleeve of her sweater. It fell right above her knuckles and she pulled at the fibers nervously.

"Are you feeling okay, do you want to go home?"

Almost startled by his voice she jerked her head up and said a little too forcefully, "no!...  
I mean, no. I'm fine." She bit her lip and focused back on the sleeve of her sweater embarrassed by her outburst.

**But you're dying to try**

"Right…so, uh…music."

"Yes." Jude nodded emphatically, "music, please." Leaning into the center consol at the same time, reaching for the power button of the radio for the car, their heads knocked against one another.

"Ow!" Recoiling back slightly, their hands cradling the injured part of their head. They both hovered over the center consol and as Jude looked up suddenly becoming acutely aware of the proximity of Tommy. She felt the warmth of his breath gently span across her face rhythmically.

Neither one of them moved, and Jude found herself hypnotized by his eyes. She gazed at him though the strands of hair that fell in front of her face. Tommy's hand reached out and grazed across her cheek, pushing the hair back and tucking it behind and ear. She felt him get closer and as his lips approached, her hand jerked out and hit the power button of the radio, music flooding the small space and Jude leapt back into her seat.

"Right, so music." Everything happened so fast, Tommy was still poised to kiss her though Jude was burrowed back into her seat, trying to sink into the fabric and disappear.

**you wanna kiss the girl**

"Right…music." Tommy straightened himself out in his seat, starting the ignition of the car.

Any conversation that either tried to engage in would suddenly die mid-conversation, both afraid they would say something wrong, or let something slip.

It seemed as if Tommy was driving around aimlessly through the city of Toronto and Jude tried to figure out where he was heading each time he turned onto a new street but as signs and buildings sped by she failed to get her bearings looking through the darkness.

**yes...you want her**

The viper smoothly rolled to a stop and Jude finally realized where they were as she saw the lights along the barges move along slowly in the water. Tommy caught a glimpse of her as she looked down at her hands, trying to conceal a smile by biting her bottom lip. Getting out of the car he walked around the back to get the door for Jude.

As Jude looked up, when she didn't see Tommy she flung open the car door but it stopped midway and hit a very solid object with a loud thud.

"You're trying to kill me." He groaned out, hunched over slightly, his hands on his abdomen.

"Oh my god! Tommy, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Jude jumped out of the passenger seat and ran the few steps to where Tommy was, one hand holding himself up against one of the pier posts.

On impulse she crouched down and lifted the hem of his shirt and inspected the exposed skin, running her fingers along it looking for any early signs of bruising.

**look at her, you'll know you do**

Once the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing, Tommy opened his eyes and saw the compromising position Jude had put herself in. He also noticed as an older couple passed by and gave him a disgusted look, shaking their heads as they went.

**it's possible she wants you too**

"Uh…Jude?"

She looked up at him with large doe like eyes and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to banish the thoughts he was having.

"Come on, I'm fine." He offered her a hand and helped her to stand again. His hand found hers, their fingers intertwined as the walked down to the very end of the pier. She shivered at the contact, as his fingers wound around hers. It was all so bizarre to her, to be on a date. With Tom Quincy nonetheless. A disastrous, awkward beyond all reason date. With her producer. With Tom Quincy. She had dreamed of this moment for years now.

**there is one way to ask her**

Granted, in her dreams she didn't imagine being sick to her stomach. Nor did she think she would be so ungraceful as to peg him in the stomach with his own car door. But here she was.

Sitting on the edge of the pier, their legs dangled over the edge and Jude's legs swung back and forth as they gazed out on the dark water, each of them silent, not knowing what to say or do next.

Though everything around them was calm and serene, both of their hearts raced and each silently searched for the words to strike up a conversation. Tommy played with the keys in his hand, turning them over, spinning the keys around the ring.

**it don't take a word**

"So….Darius likes the rough cut of the album so far, he only wants a song or two redone."

"That's good, much better than the last album." She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger nervously, studying the ends of it. "Do you think the mixing will take much longer?"

"Uhh, no, it shouldn't. Just reworking those two songs and then ahh….final touches, that's all."

"Good, good."

"Yeah." The keys rattled in the palm of his hand as he shook them back and forth.

**not a single word**

Jude shivered as the breeze picked up off the water, her hair fluttered away from her face and Tommy noticed as her hands rubbed her arms in attempt to keep warm. He slid closer to her and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders, his arm holding her frame against his body.

She let herself be pulled in against him, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She felt the butterflies rise up again, their wings beating furiously against her insides. After a deep breath, she finally let her body relax against his. She sank in the delightful warmth of his jacket and body, her head resting against his shoulder.

**go on and kiss the girl**

A comfortable silence finally fell over them, and Jude wanted to stay like that forever. The gentle sounds of the water hitting the side of the pier was the only noise to be heard anywhere near them.

Tommy smiled as he felt her relax against him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. His hand wandered up her side and gently stroked the silky texture of her hair, his fingers playing with it, running through it's length. He twisted locks together before unraveling them and then repeating.

**don't be scared**

His hand grazed the soft lines of her jaw and she felt as his fingers gently tipped her head, bringing them eye to eye. She notices as the corners of his eyes crinkled just the slightest as he smiled at her, gently brushing away the loose strands of hair, tucking them behind her ear.

**you better be prepared**

As he cupped the side of her face, Jude felt her eyes start to water and her nose tickle.

_Oh god…._

She screamed at her body to just hold off for 10 seconds. As a last attempt she took in a gulp of air, holding it captive in her lungs as she watched in slow motion as Tommy's lips moved closer and closer to hers, his eyes closed.

_3….2…. _

She turned her head away and sneezed, the long sleeve of Tommy's jacket covering her hand. Tommy jerked back and his eyes flew open, confused as to what had just happened.

**go on and kiss the girl**

Tommy's head fell in utter defeat and Jude felt her cheeks blazing.

"À tes souhaits" He said, mostly to himself. Jude sneezed again and he could only laugh to himself at how disastrously the evening had gone, "et à tes amours". His hand carassed her pink cheek before he reached down for her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jude nodded wordlessly and let him help her stand up, her hands fitting perfectly in his. The walk back to the car was silent as Jude scolded herself over and over again for ruining the perfect moment.

**don't stop now**

The ride was short, much to Jude's relief, she spent most of it staring out the window to avoid any conversation or more awkward moments.

They reached her house, the car rolling to an easy stop in the driveway and Tommy hopped out, walking to the other side to get the door for Jude. Helping her out he escorted her to the door up the lit path of the walkway.

**don't try to hide it how**

"So…umm…" Jude fumbled with finding her keys in the dark of her purse, the rattled as she moved objects around but she couldn't get a hold of them. "I would say I had a really nice time, but uh…" Things were getting pushed around aggressively, still unable to find the key ring as Tommy stood there watching her humorously as she refused to look up at him while searching for her keys.

"Hey, Jude?"

**you want to kiss the girl**

"Hm?" She jerked her head up, her concentration on her task broken and she found herself lost in his eyes. He took her purse from her hands, dropping it to the ground next to them. He took a step forward, and she respectively took one back, her back running into the wall, eyes wide.

The butterflies were back as Tommy cradled her face and his lips descended upon hers. Time seemed to stop for Jude as he kissed her tenderly. It took a moment before the shock wore off and Jude responded kissing him back just as gently.

He broke the kiss first, and watched as she stood reveling in the moment, her eyes opening after a few seconds.

"I had a great time, Jude."

**go on and kiss the girlThere you see her**

He finally asked her out. No mysterious disappearances, no rain checks, no begging to take moments back. They sat across from one another at the small round table, tucked away in a corner of the bistro.

They spent every waking studio moment together, none of that was awkward. They worked together beautifully but as the dim candle light flickered and danced about, this was one of the most awkward dates either had ever been on. Faltered words, and silences filled with so's and um's.

**Sitting there across the way**

Jude was far too nervous to eat and she fought to swallow the food that eventually made it onto her fork instead of being continually pushed around. Finally giving up on food, she set her fork down, and gave him a weak smile. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why this was so awkward. She felt the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and she continually had to take deep breaths to calm her nerves.

**She don't got a lot to say**

He watched her; the fork gently clinked against the porcelain plate as she set it down. Her hands disappeared under the table into her lap.

"Something wrong? I can order you something else if it's the food." He sounded genuinely concerned and started to raise his hand to call over their waiter.

"Tommy, no." Jude reached out and brought his hand down to the table. "The food is fine, it's amazing. I'm just…not very hungry right now."

**But there's something about her**

The waiter passed by, asking how the meal was going, and if they needed anything else.

"The check, please" Tommy replied nonchalantly. The man looked at him strangely before walking off to retrieve their check, but Tommy ignored it.

"Tommy, you're not even half done. We just got here and it's no big deal." 

"Don't worry about it." They fell into another awkward silence and Jude tried to do anything to distract herself and make the feeling of nausea subside.

**And you don't know why**

The waiter was prompt and brought the check soon enough, taking it back up immediately leaving the two free to leave within minutes. 

Walking towards her side of the table, he offered her a hand and she smiled before taking it. His hand found it's way to the small of her back and she felt her body flush at the contact, goose bumps spread across her skin like wildfire.

He felt the heat resonate off her body and looked down at the floor, smiling to himself. He led her out to the car, opening the door like a perfect gentleman should before walking around to the other side of the car, getting in. He noticed Jude fiddling with the hem of the sleeve of her sweater. It fell right above her knuckles and she pulled at the fibers nervously.

"Are you feeling okay, do you want to go home?"

Almost startled by his voice she jerked her head up and said a little too forcefully, "No!...  
I mean, no. I'm fine." She bit her lip and focused back on the sleeve of her sweater embarrassed by her outburst.

**But you're dying to try**

"Right…so, uh…music."

"Yes," Jude nodded emphatically, "music, please." Leaning into the center console at the same time, reaching for the power button of the radio for the car, their heads knocked against one another.

"Ow!" Recoiling back slightly, their hands cradling the injured part of their head. They both hovered over the center console and as Jude looked up suddenly becoming acutely aware of the proximity of Tommy. She felt the warmth of his breath gently span across her face rhythmically.

Neither one of them moved, and Jude found herself hypnotized by his eyes. She gazed at him through the strands of hair that fell in front of her face. Tommy's hand reached out and grazed across her cheek, pushing the hair back and tucking it behind an ear. She felt him get closer and as his lips approached, her hand jerked out and hit the power button of the radio, music flooding the small space and Jude lept back into her seat.

"Right, so music." Everything happened so fast, Tommy was still poised to kiss her though Jude was burrowed back into her seat, trying to sink into the fabric and disappear.  
**  
You wanna kiss the girl**

"Right…music." Tommy straightened himself out in his seat, starting the ignition of the car.

Any conversation that either tried to engage in would suddenly die mid-conversation, both afraid they would say something wrong, or let something slip.

It seemed as if Tommy was driving around aimlessly through the city of Toronto and Jude tried to figure out where he was heading each time he turned onto a new street but as signs and buildings sped by she failed to get her bearings looking through the darkness.

**Yes...you want her**

The viper smoothly rolled to a stop and Jude finally realized where they were as she saw the lights along the barges move along slowly in the water. Tommy caught a glimpse of her as she looked down at her hands, trying to conceal a smile by biting her bottom lip. Getting out of the car he walked around the back to get the door for Jude.

As Jude looked up, when she didn't see Tommy she flung open the car door but it stopped midway and hit a very solid object with a loud thud.

"You're trying to kill me." He groaned out, hunched over slightly, his hands on his abdomen.

"Oh my god! Tommy, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Jude jumped out of the passenger seat and ran the few steps to where Tommy was, one hand holding himself up against one of the pier posts.

On impulse she crouched down and lifted the hem of his shirt and inspected the exposed skin, running her fingers along it looking for any early signs of bruising.

**look at her, you'll know you do**

Once the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing, Tommy opened his eyes and saw the compromising position Jude had put herself in. He also noticed as an older couple passed by and gave him a disgusted look, shaking their heads as they went.  
**  
It's possible she wants you too**

"Uh…Jude?"

She looked up at him with large doe like eyes and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to banish the thoughts he was having.

"Come on, I'm fine." He offered her a hand and helped her to stand again. His hand found hers, their fingers intertwined as they walked down to the very end of the pier. She shivered at the contact, as his fingers wound around hers. It was all so bizarre to her, to be on a date. With Tom Quincy nonetheless. A disastrous, awkward beyond all reason date. With her producer. With Tom Quincy. She had dreamed of this moment for years now.  
**  
There is one way to ask her**

Granted, in her dreams she didn't imagine being sick to her stomach. Nor did she think she would be so ungraceful as to peg him in the stomach with his own car door. But here she was.

Sitting on the edge of the pier, their legs dangled over the edge and Jude's legs swung back and forth as they gazed out on the dark water, each of them silent, not knowing what to say or do next.

Though everything around them was calm and serene, both of their hearts raced and each silently searched for the words to strike up a conversation. Tommy played with the keys in his hand, turning them over, spinning the keys around the ring.

**It don't take a word**

"So….Darius likes the rough cut of the album so far, he only wants a song or two redone."

"That's good, much better than the last album." She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger nervously, studying the ends of it. "Do you think the mixing will take much longer?"

"Uhh, no, it shouldn't. Just reworking those two songs and then ahh….final touches, that's all."

"Good, good."

"Yeah." The keys rattled in the palm of his hand as he shook them back and forth.

**Not a single word**

Jude shivered as the breeze picked up off the water, her hair fluttered away from her face and Tommy noticed as her hands rubbed her arms in attempt to keep warm. He slid closer to her and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders, his arm holding her frame against his body.

She let herself be pulled in against him, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She felt the butterflies rise up again, their wings beating furiously against her insides. After a deep breath, she finally let her body relax against his. She sank in the delightful warmth of his jacket and body, her head resting against his shoulder.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

A comfortable silence finally fell over them, and Jude wanted to stay like that forever. The gentle sounds of the water hitting the side of the pier was the only noise to be heard anywhere near them.

Tommy smiled as he felt her relax against him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. His hand wandered up her side and gently stroked the silky texture of her hair, his fingers playing with it, running through it's length. He twisted locks together before unraveling them and then repeating.

**Don't be scared**

His hand grazed the soft lines of her jaw and she felt as his fingers gently tipped her head, bringing them eye to eye. She notices as the corners of his eyes crinkled just the slightest as he smiled at her, gently brushing away the loose strands of hair, tucking them behind her ear.

**You better be prepared**

As he cupped the side of her face, Jude felt her eyes start to water and her nose tickle.

_Oh god…. _

She screamed at her body to just hold off for 10 seconds. As a last attempt she took in a gulp of air, holding it captive in her lungs as she watched in slow motion as Tommy's lips moved closer and closer to hers, his eyes closed.

_3….2…. _

She turned her head away and sneezed, the long sleeve of Tommy's jacket covering her hand. Tommy jerked back and his eyes flew open, confused as to what had just happened.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Tommy's head fell in utter defeat and Jude felt her cheeks blazing.

"À tes souhaits" He said, mostly to himself. Jude sneezed again and he could only laugh to himself at how disastrously the evening had gone, "et à tes amours". His hand caressed her pink cheek before he reached down for her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jude nodded wordlessly and let him help her stand up, her hands fitting perfectly in his. The walk back to the car was silent as Jude scolded herself over and over again for ruining the perfect moment.  
**  
Don't stop now**

The ride was short, much to Jude's relief, she spent most of it staring out the window to avoid any conversation or more awkward moments.

They reached her house, the car rolling to an easy stop in the driveway and Tommy hopped out, walking to the other side to get the door for Jude. Helping her out he escorted her to the door up the lit path of the walkway.

**Don't try to hide it how**

"So…umm…" Jude fumbled with finding her keys in the dark of her purse, they rattled as she moved objects around but she couldn't get a hold of them. "I would say I had a really nice time, but uh…" Things were getting pushed around aggressively, still unable to find the key ring as Tommy stood there watching her humorously as she refused to look up at him while searching for her keys.

"Hey, Jude?"

**You want to kiss the girl**

"Hm?" She jerked her head up, her concentration on her task broken and she found herself lost in his eyes. He took her purse from her hands, dropping it to the ground next to them. He took a step forward, and she respectively took one back, her back running into the wall, eyes wide.

The butterflies were back as Tommy cradled her face and his lips descended upon hers. Time seemed to stop for Jude as he kissed her tenderly. It took a moment before the shock wore off and Jude responded kissing him back just as gently.

He broke the kiss first, and watched as she stood reveling in the moment, her eyes opening after a few seconds.

"I had a great time, Jude." 

**Go on and kiss the girl**


End file.
